


Sing O Muse

by theforgetfulalchemist



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgetfulalchemist/pseuds/theforgetfulalchemist
Summary: Percy is asked to tell a bedtime story to his son and prays to the Muses for inspiration.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sing O Muse

"Daddy, tell me a story?"

Percy froze in the process of tucking his son in. He looked down at the small boy who was looking up at him adoringly.

"Um..."

He turned to Annabeth, who smirked slightly as she bent down by the bookshelf.

Usually, she was the one to tell him a bedtime story, as she was the one with an encyclopedia knowledge of ancient Greek legends and myths.

Never before had Percy been asked to do the task, but Annabeth nodded encouragingly, settling down in a rocking chair to hear her husband's attempt.

"Er...okay," Percy said nervously. Besides that one time he was asked by an author to recount the legends about Greek gods, he had little experience telling a story that hadn't directly happened to him...

He prayed silently to the Muses. And got an idea.

"There once was a little boy," he began "Who was very unhappy. He did badly in school, he was always teased and punished, his mom never had enough money, and his stepdad was gross."

Annabeth snorted.

"But it was okay, because the little boy had a friend who was also small and weak, so they looked out for each other."

Annabeth nestled deeper into the chair and smiled to herself.

"Then the little boy met a beautiful but very annoying girl-"

"Oh my gods, Percy, shut up!" Annabeth laughed, throwing a stuffed animal at him.

Percy ducked, grinning.

Their son giggled as Percy handed the toy to him to cuddle.

"So anyway," Percy continued "The little boy and girl didn't get along at first but then the boy's uncle lost something and they were chosen to get it back."

"Did they?" the boy asked.

"Oh, yeah. They had to fight lots of monsters and they were hungry and scared and alone, but they finally became friends."

"And then what?"

"They had a lot of adventures together. One time they spent a week on a real live pirate ship. Another time the girl was captured by bad guys and the boy had to rescue her. And another time he disappeared and she had to rescue him, but that was years later."

"Still scary," Annabeth whispered softly. Percy winked at her.

"And then, Daddy?" the boy asked again eagerly.

"And then, well...there's not much else. They met five other boys and girls and they had adventures with them. Then...nothing much. They grew up. Got married. Had kids, just-"

he poked his son playfully "like you."

"Very much like you," Annabeth agreed softly.

"That was a good story, Daddy," the small child yawned. "But mommy tells them more excitinger"

"Is that right?" Percy laughed.

"Will you tell me about the boy and girl again?" His son said, his eyes drooping closed.

"'Course, champ. Night."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Percy got up to switch off the lights and Annabeth kissed him.

"That was a great story." she said.

Percy just kissed her back, grateful to the gods and fate that his story was good.


End file.
